


惊喜糖丸

by 523622zt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	惊喜糖丸

PS 我终于找到放文的地方啦啊哈哈哈哈  
有了AO3我简直为所欲为

柔软灵活的舌撬开他紧咬的牙关，窜入温热的口腔不断搅动，丝丝甜蜜的糖果香甜在两人纠缠不休的舌间蔓延开来。

魔药大师瞪大眼睛，被救世主这个胆大妄为的举动给震惊住了，以至于没有反应过来那双摸上他腰间的贼手。

“呜”腰际的刺激让他酥软了整个身子

“等等，potter！”藏于袖中的魔杖不知道什么时候被哈利扔到了一边，面对身强力壮的现代魁地奇知名找球手，疏于运动的魔药教授简直就是毫无还手能力。

“该死的，你这头脑子愚笨的巨怪。一点都不知道戒心两字怎么写是么，你来之前都吃了什么？”  
斯内普试图垂死挣扎。。。

“恩。赫敏的糖丸”哈利回答的很老实，就是手下动作不是很老实，一双手在他的教授身上上下游移。

【万事通？】魔药大师皱起眉。。那个女孩 最近好像和莉莉玩的很近

然而，斯内普已经没有时间去顺藤摸瓜的想下去寻找真相了，某只欲求不满的娃已经快要解开自己的扣子了。

猛地挣扎开哈利的怀抱，魔药大师疾步后退  
“魔杖飞来”  
“通通石化”

一套魔咒那是一个行云流水，但却出现了一个小小的失误。一个足以致命的“小”失误。

他面对那双眼巴巴望着自己的绿眼睛犹豫了。

就是这一瞬间的犹豫造成了他如今这等任人宰割的境地

被一个束缚咒击中后的斯内普悔不当初啊

“咔哒 ”  
双手被一副银色镣铐拷在了不知什么时候出现的黑色大床的床头。

【斯：见鬼居然还是铁艺床】  
（PS：铁艺床的床头是极为繁饰的镂空花纹。。。一旦被拷上就极难挣脱的那种）

“教授。你想跑”哈利绿眸中满满都是委屈

魔药教授觉得自己也该为保存了三十八年的贞操给委屈一下

但不管男孩脸上再怎么楚楚可怜，手上的动作还是不停地，指尖灵活的解开了斯内普一丝不苟，扣到最上的军装扣子，露出大片隐藏在衣衫下的美好。

望着身下人隐忍的表情，哈利的裤裆处已经隆起一大块

唇舌从柔软的耳廓到小巧的喉结，再到锁骨的凹陷处，一直向下光顾了那两点粉红。

舌头在敏感的乳尖上打了个转，感受着底下愈加急促的呼吸，哈利坏心眼的在上面咬了一口，满意的听到那一声压抑在喉间的惊呼。

一手在胸前的另一点处毫不怜惜的拉扯掐弄着，另一只手顺着纤细的腰肢一直下滑到军裤之中，握住那因为胸前刺激微微仰头的小西弗。。

柔软的指腹摩擦过顶端一直顺着柱身滑到底部，粗暴的揉捏着双球，又回到顶部，恶意的在那已经湿润的缝隙处按压。

“唔。恩，停下，Potter。。哈啊”  
禁欲多年的身体格外的敏感，不熟悉的快感侵蚀着魔药大师残存的理智

衣料的摩挲声，压抑着的呻吟，哈利满足的看着身下人迷离的表情。黑色的双眸满是氤氲的水汽，失去了往日的冷漠严厉，反而更显脆弱。苍白的面颊上因为升腾的红晕增添了几抹血色，煞是动人。

【他的，这个人是他的。还不够，还不够，要更加深入，彻彻底底的标记他，让别人望而却步】遵从内心的声音，先行放过了那已经红肿不堪的朱茵。转战已经挺立的下身。裤子被褪到底，松松垮垮的挂垂着，白皙的肌肤映衬在深色的床单上格外的诱人。

突然被温热的口腔所含入，不断被灵活的舌吮吸挑逗。斯内普很快就缴械投降，整个人彻底瘫软在床上，黑眸茫然的望着天花板大口喘息着。。。

“Sev。。我想要你”将白浊悉数咽下，哈利舔舔嘴唇，笑的一脸魅惑。

黑发男巫羞耻的别过眼去，拒绝去看这个比自己小整整二十岁的男孩

“嗯哼。该死的波特。拿出来。我保证明天你不会死的很惨。嘶”感受到突然侵入后穴的手指，斯内普闷哼一声，身体本能的想往后缩，但床就那么大。他的动作反而是让手上的镣铐发出清脆悦耳的敲击声。。

哈利的眼睛已经因为兽欲从翠绿色变成了墨绿色。。

耐心的又放入一指，哈利欺身上前压制住底下想要挣扎的人就是一个法式热吻

“叫我Harry，Sev”

“哈啊。。Pott。。。唔嗯”胸口被重重的咬了一口，体内的两指开始肆虐，不停地深入弯曲。。

“叫我Harry”

他的魔药教授正紧咬着嘴唇死扛着不说话

“嗯啊。别。。。混账。。”似乎是触及了敏感点，甜腻的呻吟声终究还是压抑不住的冲出喉咙，这让某只碧眼狮子备受鼓舞，不断的在那点处按压，刺激的身下人弓起腰喘息不已。

“西弗，我爱你。自从我意识到自己的感情后，每次见你，我就有着强烈的冲动。”斯内普一边抵御着体内时不时来袭的强烈快感，一边努力分辨着那个小混蛋在自己耳边不停念叨的内容。

“想要把你按在讲台上，从后面直接进入，把你干的连连求饶，想要所有人都知道，你只属于我。。我很贪心，想要的很多，西弗，但你是其中最重要的。。你可以拒绝，但我绝对不会放手”

话语里满满的偏执，绿宝石紧紧的盯着那双有些失神的黑眸，里面翻腾着的炽烈情绪几乎是灼伤了那颗冰冻已久的心，却也带给了那黑暗中的人久违的光明。

斯内普打量着眼前这个男孩许久，叹息一声。。。

轻飘飘的，犹如羽毛拂过，哈利瞪大了眼睛，黑发男巫冰凉的薄唇虽然只是一触即离，却是让他的血液在血管中策马奔腾，心脏跳动的尤其激烈，似乎下一刻就会因为过于激动突破胸腔的束缚，将一颗真心摆在身下人的面前。

“well，事实上，救世主总是有一些特权不是么，Harry”那声音就如上好的黑丝绒，又似优美的大提琴，柔顺低沉而有磁性。尾音上扬，带着些许的挑逗，是妥协，也是邀请。

哈利只觉得自己能忍到现在简直就是奇迹。

早已经硬的发疼的部位一冲到底，准确无误的顶在了之前的那点上。  
怜惜的亲吻了一下爱人因为疼痛而发白的面颊，强行按耐住想要冲锋的念头，转而有技巧的缓缓在那温热的穴道中磨蹭打转。

“唔。。哈啊，该死的”斯内普懊恼的嘟囔一声，哈利敢保证这绝对不是什么好话。那线条优美的长腿主动环于他的腰间，声音有些许沙哑，却让他欲火焚身  
“如果你现在不动以后就别想再上我的床”

得到准许，年轻气盛的男孩耐心也彻底宣告告捷，粗大不停的在那紧致湿滑的甬道中穿梭，浅浅的退出又狠狠的撞入，专攻那处弱点，力道之大似乎是想把人彻底融入他的怀中。。。

“嗯。唔啊。Ha – harry ”酥麻的快感顺着脊髓一直往上，斯内普觉得自己离疯不远了。清脆的手铐撞击声伴随着淫靡的水声不断的刺激着他敏感的神经，身上的男孩有力的腰不停的耸动着，巨大的欲望以一种几乎撞入自己身体的极高频率带来让人沉沦的灭顶快感，从未有过的体验不断的侵蚀着他所剩无几的理智。让他无法保持清明

汗水滴落在身下人急促起伏的苍白胸膛上，又沿着那单薄，流畅的曲线蜿蜒而下。哈利的眼睛贪婪的捕捉着年长者每一个细微表情的变化，着迷的占据着男人每一寸的肌肤。  
【他的，他的，他的，这个男人是他的，没人能够抢走 】

直到年长者无法控制的轻轻啜泣着，破碎沙哑的呻吟声冲入他的耳膜

“不。啊啊啊。Harry！”一片白光在两人面前闪现，极尽的欢愉让人晕眩

“西弗，西弗，西弗，教授！”哈利犹如野兽捕食般一口咬在身下人的后颈，将精华尽数喷洒在年长者的体内。

眷恋轻柔的吻过黑发巫师被汗水打湿的鬓角与潮红的面庞，暧昧的用唇描绘那玉白柔软的耳廓，小巧的耳垂，然后轻轻的，落在唇角，交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

斯内普感觉整个身体就如被拆散的玩偶，酸涩无力而又疲惫，瘫软在大床上，任由那只碧眼狮子解开他手上的镣铐，也无力再去反抗。但很快，他就为那仍旧停留在他体内并且重新膨胀起来的欲望瞪大了眼睛，还未来得及说出拒绝的话，就又被自己的学生拉入了另一场激烈的“搏斗”。

侵入，撞击，填满。魔药大师最后的记忆只是停留在自己攀附着那个永不餍足的年轻人，大张的颤抖无力的双腿，可耻而放荡的在那只狮子的耳边呻吟讨饶。。甚至哭泣着祈求。。。


End file.
